Devices of this kind are used in many cases for delivering flowable bulk cargo e.g. grain, from the lower end of a container situated at a distance above a tank vehicle to be loaded with the bulk cargo.
During such loading of the tank vehicle with flowable bulk cargo, which as mentioned above may be grain, or sand, gravel, cement, flour, cocoa powder and other materials, rather great quantities of dust will usually be developed, this dust both being capable of constituting a health risk for the personel in question, and--in the case of combustible dust--a not inconsiderable risk of explosion.
For this reason, in order to prevent the dust from escaping during the loading operation, exhaust filter assemblies are placed at the lower end of the delivering container, the chute then having been moved downwardly to the lower end of the filter assembly. All filter assemblies having been proposed for this purpose up to now, examples of which are known from the documents Frame-A-2.562.525 and German-A-2.313.779, have been constructed with fixed dimensions, and thus by placing such a filter assembly between the lower end of the delivering container and the chute the available free height is reduced which is disadvantageous, particularly since it is desired to increase the size of the tank vehicles.